


Unbeknownst to Him

by killunary



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Another Cinderella Story AU, F/M, Hmmm I'm honestly not sure if reading the books would be worth it, Hmmmmm...... I should drop an Idge fic soon though, deeply enough as a character in the books much like all black characters lol, since Nudge is the loml and I'm highly suspicious that she isn't delved into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Nick thinks he's just met a really cute stranger. Monique, however, has just reunited with her best friend after years of being apart.





	Unbeknownst to Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully when I start going through Nudge's tumblr tag I won't run into too much fuckery. Okay so I saw the black actress they cast to play Nudge in the live action movie and hmmm so while she isn't light like let's say Zendaya or Amandla, she still isn't dark enough to play Nudge. Damn, like imagine Normani, Ryan, or Ashleigh as Nudge though.... THE FUCKIN DREAM FAM!! Sigh. Oh btw, Fang in all of my fics will have long hair cuz lol his short hair is too 'turn around and die' for me even though it isn't so bad in the manga. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

The alarm in her phone went off, Monique sighing as she hesitantly opened her eyes, sitting up while scrubbing the crust and grogginess from her eyes. Yawning, she threw the covers off her body before hopping out of bed. Her days always started early at approximately 5:30.

           

She stared at the reminder blaring at her on her phone screen.

 

_Nick is back in town today._

 

Monique shook her head. She remembered the wave of excitement and happiness she’d felt when her thumb had pressed down on her twitter app months ago and she’d seen Nick’s announcement about how he’d be returning home in the coming months. Sure, Nick was her childhood friend and she still cared deeply for him but they had gone in two completely directions, were now apart of two completely different worlds. He was extraordinary, meanwhile she was just plain ordinary. They hadn’t spoken to each other, since they were both 13 and Nick had just blown up. She held no ill will toward him for eventually no longer responding to her letters. The life of a star was a busy, hectic one, after all. Monique had been sure to keep up with Nick, always glowing with pride whenever she watched his interviews or he’d won some big award. He hadn’t changed one bit, since they were kids. The music industry was slimy and often changed even the most down to earth souls but Nick had managed to stay true to himself and the vision he had for his music, making Monique feel so relieved and happy on his behalf.

           

Pocketing her phone, Monique set off to complete her daily chores with a sigh. The dishes were washed and the laundry folded in thirty minutes tops. She spent forty five minutes washing Lissa and Fiona’s car, coming back into the house in a soaking wet tank top and wet, sudsy hands. Monique sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Lissa and Fiona liked their breakfast fresh so she’d just take a little walk around town to kill some time.

           

Monique put her earbuds in as she walked down the sidewalk.

 

_I’m going through the same day_

_Same place, same way I always do_

 

She wasn’t the only early riser. ‘Open’ signs could already be seen from the doors of quite a few shops.

 

_My life was alright living in black and white_

_But you changed my point of view_

 

Monique smiled sweetly at some of the people she passed. It was a really nice day out today. Nick really liked days like these. She hoped his first day back home would be a good one.

 

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I’m with you_

 

Monique froze, blinking as a dog came sprinting her way, the canine bowling right into her. Her earbuds fell out of her ear as she sat flat on her butt, giggling as the friendly dog licked her face.

           

“Awww, I like you, too,” Monique laughed, stroking the dog’s fur.

           

“Shit!”

           

Monique looked up, gaping as a man ran toward her and the dog. Her mouth was still wide open as she watched the man crouch down next to her. Monique wanted to throw her head back and laugh. It was Nick! Nick was crouched right here in front of her! Heh, if he thought some silly glasses, a hat, and a hoodie would stop her from recognizing him, then he had another thing coming.

           

“Are you okay, miss?”

           

Monique stared at the hand extended out toward her, shyly taking it. She kept her head down. “Y-Yes, I’m fine.”

           

Nick glared at the dog standing at the girl’s side, the mutt barking and wagging its tail cheerfully as if he hadn’t just practically attacked an innocent woman. Geez, what was he gonna do with Tyke? “Tyke, get the hell over here.” Tyke immediately obeyed, padding over to Nick. The musician rolled his eyes when the German Shepherd started licking his hand, begrudgingly scratching the dog behind his ear. It was hard to stay mad at the damn dog.

           

Nick looked back at the woman, studying her from behind his shades curiously. She was really cute. He loved her hair. There were coils upon coils in it and he found it to be really beautiful. He sort of wished she weren’t looking down, though.

           

“Sorry about that, miss,” Nick apologized.

           

God, her heart was beating so fast. She thought she had gotten over her crush on Nick but apparently she hadn’t. Monique could hear the lyrics from the song she’d been listening to leaking out from her earbuds.

 

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

Nick looked down sternly at Tyke. “You’re sorry, right, Tyke?” Tyke barked, tail wagging furiously and tongue lolling out of his mouth. Nick rolled his eyes. A giggle is what made Nick look back at the cute girl. She was just as cute as her laugh.

           

Monique smiled at Tyke. “It’s okay. I’m sure Tyke was just trying to say ‘Hi’.”

           

Tyke paced up to Monique, licking at her brown hand. Monique giggled, crouching down to stroke him.

           

The sight brought a smile to Nick’s face. He frowned at the vibration coming from his pocket, rolling his eyes when he brought his phone up to his face. Nick answered the call. “I’m on my way back so relax.” He ended the call. “Say goodbye to the pretty lady, Tyke. It’s time for us to head back.”

           

Monique blinked. D-Did he just refer to her as ‘the pretty lady’? Her cheeks suddenly felt really warm. Nick thought she was…pretty? Tyke’s tongue lapped against her face, Monique laughing at the dog’s show of affection. “Awww, I’ll miss you, too, Tyke.”

           

Nick smiled as he watched the girl shake Tyke’s paw. He didn’t know her but he already really liked her. Tyke was back at his side, Nick petting the top of his head. “Sorry again, miss.”

           

Monique still couldn’t quite meet his eye, clasping her hands in front of her as she stared timidly down at her shoes. “It’s okay.”

           

When would she allow him to look directly into those soft brown eyes?

           

Monique brought her eyes up to look at Nick, smiling brightly at him. “It was nice meeting you, Nick.”

           

Nick’s lips parted in surprise, speechless as he stared at the girl’s back. H-How the hell had she known? Tyke let out a couple of barks, his hand absentmindedly stroking him. Nick’s lips quirked into a small smile. What an interesting girl. He wouldn’t mind running into her again.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
